1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image coding device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel may be driven using a frame memory that has a capacity corresponding to the number of pixels in the panel and the number of values in a predetermined gray scale range. The quality of the display panel may be improved by increasing its resolution. However, as resolution increases, the capacity and cost of the frame memory may increase. This is especially true for display panels in handheld phones and a smart phones.
Various approaches have been developed in an attempts to reduce the cost of operating a display panel. One approach involves reducing the capacity of the frame memory. However, this approach limits resolution.
Another approach involves reusing a portion of the frame memory. This may be accomplished by dividing an image into blocks of a predetermined length, and then performing compression and de-compression on the block. However, block noise may be introduced which may have an adverse effect on display quality.